Love Like Winter
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: The world is new and life has just begun. The spirit of winter is learning his role as he makes his chilling rounds. He stumbles upon an unsuspecting water spirit and soon their worlds collide. Unfortunately, Winter isn't forever.


**Love Like Winter**

I am going to warn everyone ahead of time that there will be no verbal dialogue.

The reason for this is because the world is brand spanking new and therefore, communication has not been established.

I will have to try my best to use body language and actions as their words.

Mavis, grant me the strength.

╥﹏╥

* * *

White light surrounded him in a cloudy haze. His eyes blinked heavily as he took in his surroundings.

He felt a shock jolt through his body as a single puff of soft white touched his bare chest.

He jumped backwards, slamming his back into a tree. More of the while puffy things fell from the sky, assaulting him with their odd chill.

He wanted to run, but he felt a strange familiarity, a fondness for the fluffy cold things that were accumulating all around him.

He didn't know who or even what he was, but somehow this felt right.

His arms outstretched and his fingers extended, trying his best to catch some of the strange substance.

When his hand was covered, he brought it close to his face, Not only checking out the cold, wet film, but also himself.

He shook off his hand and looked down at himself. Everything looked like his hand but didn't.

Everything was the same color, but there were so many different shapes.

His hands poked and prodded his torso, learning his new body.

He kicked his legs out and wiggled his toes. The spirit was beginning to have a good time until he suddenly felt a new emotion.

He quit kicking his legs out and stared down at the blanketed ground.

Frustration swept over him in waves. Who was he? What was his purpose?

Why was he alone?

He began walking, refusing to stop until he found someone who could help him or at least be there for him.

He walked around for weeks before he realized he wasn't entirely alone.

The boy would enter a warm, beautiful valley only for it to become covered with ice and snow as he passed.

It was then that he realized the chilling cold was him.

He stopped traveling for a month, deciding to stay in the valley to learn more about himself before he ventured onward.

During this month of solitude in the icy tundra he created, he learned many things.

He learned that he could bend the cold to his will, create things out of ice, and even summon a hell of a storm.

Finding out about the storm was entirely an accident.

He had been trying to glide across his ice when he slipped and fell. He had fallen so many times that he became a little angry and suddenly a wild blizzard appeared.

When he had felt he had learned enough to continue his journey, he did so.

He decided that day that when he found a new place, he would stay there for the same amount of time before moving on to the next.

His instincts pushed him towards this decision. It was like a timer within himself, going off when he had stayed long enough.

His journey continued for a long time, 6 months to be exact, before he came across a vast expanse of lush, green grasslands.

Cutting through these grasslands was a long, beautiful river with a rather inviting waterfall.

He sighed as he approached the water. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest knowing that he could never enjoy the water.

Anytime he touched water it always froze. He didn't even have to touch it.

Just standing near a body of water would cause it to freeze over.

And freeze it did. In an instant, the entire river was solidified, the waterfall like a sharp and dangerous sculpture.

He tapped his foot on the ice and smiled. Might as well take part in his favorite activity.

The lonely winter spirit didn't have many pleasures in his dull life, but gliding across the ice did give him momentary joy.

Lightly, he stepped onto the ice. He trusted his icy touch, but one could never be too cautious.

Once he was sure he had successfully gathered his footing, he began to glide along the newly formed ice surface.

He stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of something crashing against his ice below.

He could feel the vibrations through the soles of his feet, through his legs and up his spine.

He looked beneath him and knelt down. Slowly, he wiped away the frost that was hindering him from seeing what lie in the depths below.

Upon the first swipe, he fell back with a yelp. He wasn't sure what he saw. It didn't look like him as far as he could tell.

It looked like water, but different. It was water, but at the same time it was it's own entity.

The angry pounding continued and in a panic, he did the only thing he could think to do.

He slammed his foot down, cracking the ice to allow freedom to the disgruntled being.

He wasn't yet sure if he would come to regret this decision, but if it was indeed a living being like himself...

He wouldn't be alone anymore.

The ice shattered and flew around as the creature sprung forth from it's icy cage.

His eyes widened as he took the creature in. She was like him, in a way.

She appeared to be made entirely of water, her transparent form taking on a humanoid shape like his own.

When her feet touched the ice below, she suddenly changed.

She completely solidified. Her body was no longer water, but rather skin, just like his, only hers was far fairer.

He related it's color to his white fluffy stuff.

Her hair looked like the color of the water when the sun shines down on it and her eyes were like the depths of the very river she lived.

She stared intensely at him for a while, making him shift uncomfortably.

He found that he didn't know how to communicate with her, which made him frustrated.

Due to his frustration, a small flurry began to encircle him. Noticing this, she became curious.

She raised a single hand to the air and opened a palm to the sky.

Water fell, but crystallized before it hit her hand. She stared in shock at the frozen chunks in her open hand.

She didn't understand this. She could always make water fall from the sky. Why couldn't she make it happen now?

Seeing her confusion, he tried his best to help her understand. Although, he himself didn't entirely understand.

Carefully, he went to the large opening in the center of the river where she had emerged from the ice.

He made sure she was watching as he slowly placed a single finger tip on the water surface.

In an instant, the hole was frozen solid.

She clutched her chest and stared at him with terrified eyes.

If he could do that to her home, he could surely do it to her as well.

He frowned upon seeing her reaction. He didn't want her to be afraid. If she was afraid, he would surely be alone again.

He tried to think of a way to win her trust but was drawing blanks. He sat down on the ice and crossed his arms with an endearing pout on his face.

She didn't know what had possessed her to feel the urge to approach this potentially dangerous boy, but she couldn't stop herself.

Before she knew it, she was on her knees before him.

She stared at him closely, scrutinizing his very being.

His eyes caught her gaze and held them. Without her knowledge, her hand slowly lifted and gently cupped his cheek.

This was the first time either of them had experienced contact, physical or otherwise, with anyone.

He had never known warmth. Cold was his entire existence, but her hand...

With a single touch, her warmth spread through him like a raging fire.

He felt like he was boiling. Within seconds of contact, The biggest storm they had ever witnessed ripped them apart.

Ice, wind, snow and even small splashes of rain pelted against them and pushed them apart.

Loud claps of thunder sounded between them, demanding to be heard.

As soon as the two had lost contact, the storm faded. They stared at each other curiously.

The little water spirit timidly raised her hand and extended a finger towards him invitingly.

He mirrored her action and closed the distance, brushing the skin of his fingertip along hers.

Again, thunder roared through the clouds and Lighting flashed in the sky.

Hail pelted down and winds smacked hard against their skin.

They pulled their hands back and again, the harsh weather ceased.

Her face fell in disappointment. He may be dangerous, but she wanted nothing more than to touch him.

Clearly, Nature did not feel the same.

The boy, too, was dejected by this encounter. Finally, he had met someone like him. Finally he was no longer alone.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury of companionship. Such is the curse of Winter.

He wanted to run, to get away while he had the chance, but it wasn't yet time. He couldn't leave until his body said it was time.

Although they could not physically touch or communicate with words, they created their own language of understanding.

They quickly found that they could speak volumes through their eyes.

Days passed, weeks even. They spent every single moment together.

He taught her how to glide upon the ice and she gave him the gift of warm water.

He was only able to feel it for a few seconds before it froze, but it was a feeling he wouldn't soon forget.

Finally the day came when his body told him it was time to leave.

He didn't want to go. he wanted to stay with her, but he knew that his body wouldn't allow it.

He had a balance to maintain.

He couldn't tell her of his departure, he didn't know how to convey it.

One last time, before he left, he wanted to leave her with something.

He approached her frozen river where she lay on her back, watching the clouds.

laying down beside her, he took her hand.

She stared at him in alarm as the thunder boomed across the sky.

Winds began to whip around them violently and a mixture of snow and ice stung their skin.

He searched her eyes, pleading for her to understand.

He leaned in and connected his lips to hers. With this bold contact, the storm increased tenfold, ripping them apart forcefully.

As they were flung away from each other, the storm settled and passed.

He stood to his feet, as did she.

Her fingertips brushed her lips tenderly as she searched his eyes for a sign of an explanation.

All she saw was sorrow in his steel blue eyes.

She tried to approach him, but he held his arms out defensively like he was shielding himself.

He shook his head and made one last look into her navy eyes.

Her eyes also held sorrow, but more than that, confusion.

His chest twisted and ached. He couldn't make her understand.

He turned away and began walking. He heard her running after him, but knew she couldn't stray too far from the river.

The river was her lifeline.

Her foot steps in the snow stopped quickly once she realized that he was going away.

He had never walked so far from her before. So far from her river.

She looked behind her when she heard flowing water. His ice was disappearing.

She shook her head and tried to continue following him, but the farther she got from her river, the more drained she felt.

She collapsed on the ground and watched as he walked away without so much as a look her way.

It rained heavily on her. Her heart had been shattered. Perhaps it was made of ice.

As he walked away from her ice hit his skin from the sky.

He looked up and squinted at the offending bits. He dared a glance back, knowing full well he would regret it.

The water spirit sat, weak, on the ground surrounded by the pouring rain.

Her eyes met his and all he could do was look away.

Being alone was their burden to carry.

Winter never is long enough where the sun shines brightest.

It comes and it goes, but it's memory remains.

What a torturous game it is to love like Winter.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Writing without dialogue is hard.

I hope you guys liked it.

I tried.

:)


End file.
